Undaunted
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: Cam separates from his twin to enter Dauntless. Can he do it, or will he become Factionless? Rated T for violence.


**I DO NOT own nor hold any rights to the **_**Divergent**_** series**

**Chapter One**

I sit uncomfortably between Chase and my mother. It's nerve wracking waiting for our turns. It kind of sucks to have a last name that starts with the letter 'W'.

"Allison Jordans." I perk up a little. Allison's been my best friend for ages. I'm curious to see where she'll choose. To my surprise, she chooses Dauntless.

Raucous cheering erupts. They know how to welcome someone. I begin to doze, waiting for my turn.

"Cameron Weiss."

I jump immediately to my feet, jogging my way down the steps. I slow down on the last step.

I take knife in my hand. It's heavier than I thought. I carefully make a small cut on my palm. I wait a second for some blood to well up.

The weight of Choosing suddenly dawns on me. Even though I know my decision, and am pretty damn confident about it, I feel a slight twinge of hesitation. How can it be that I'm so willing to abandon my family? How could any of us be so willing to leave what they know? I stop myself. I'm overthinking far too much. I know that Candor isn't what I'm suited for- the Test proved that. Slowly I wave my hand over my options, careful not to drop any blood. My hand settles over Dauntless. Without any hesitation, I shake a drop on to the burning coals.

"Dauntless." The far right, black clad side erupts into loud, rowdy cheering. I move towards them, glancing back at my family. My father gives a short nod, while my mother smiles weakly. I take a seat next to Allison.

"Chase Weiss." My brother- no, my twin, stands, giving our mother a quick hug. It tells me everything: he's not staying in Candor either.

Unlike me, he makes his choice quickly. His drop of blood goes into Erudite. As he walks towards the applauding faction, giving me a thumb's up and a wink. I return the gesture. I knew he would never pick Dauntless, just as he knew I would never pick Erudite.  
Since we're near the end of the list, the only person left returns to their faction, Amity. Dan Pince concludes The Ceremony with a few closing remarks. Suddenly the crowd around me jumps to their feet, sprinting towards the exit. Allison looks to me with excitement. I forget to get a last look at my family. I tell myself it's fine- faction before blood. My faction _is_ my new family.

Pouring out into the streets, Dauntless shows off their athletic abilities. Climbing light posts, hopping on unsuspecting vehices...it's beautiful. A few stay behind, letting us following them. They begin scaling the supporting the train tracks- it's a challenge to follow now. I push past a fellow Initate and begin to climb. Failure isn't an option anymore.

I scramble up the side with Allison right behind me. A distant rumble heralds the train's arrival. Dauntless members keep running. We follow, the train catching up to us. They begin to swing onto the train, pulling open its doors and climbing inside. I fumble a bit as I try to get a hold on the train door. I hop up, feeling a pair of hands pull me inside the compartment. I immediate turn to help Allison. She takes my hand and I pull.

X

The compartment fills up, more Faction born than transfers."How was that for a taste of what we do?" I turn as much as I can in the crowded area. A dark haired boy grins with arms crossed in a smug defiance.

"Awesome," I wheeze, trying to catch my breath.

"Cool," Allison grins.

"It gets even better. Matt Burke," he introduces, moving towards the door.

"Cameron," I respond.

"Allison."

"Nice to meet you," he salutes us as he takes a leap from the train. More of the Dauntless follow, leaving mostly us transfers. They really were crazy. Some transfers quickly follow. I'm not about to be shown up.

I take a running jump, feeling weightless for a moment. The feeling vanishes as I hit the rough rooftop. A few more people land close by before Allison lands.

"I tried to get a Amity girl to do it, but she refused. Poor thing," she sighs, staring at the retreating train.

"Nothing we can do now. She's Factionless now." It sucks, but to be honest, better it be her than us. A girl stands close to the edge of the building, her blonde hair whipping in the wind, waiting for our undivided attention. Rather impatiently at that.

"Welcome Initiates. I'm Dahlia. Here in Dauntless, we take bravery very seriously. If you can't hande it, you might as well leave now." A murmur rippled through our group, but nobody moved to leave.

"Ever hear of a true leap," she shouted, "Well, today you're all gonna take one. If you want in," she added. Jumping from buildings? Wow. They truly had no fear.

"Who's up first," she asked sweetly. No one moved for a solid minute. I saw movement from the group. Not to be outdone, I push my way through people. Without thinking to much, I swan dive off of the edge.

X

I quickly enter a hole in a roof, landing in a large net.

My breath escapes my body. I hadn't even checked to see that there was a hole.

I slide off the net with the help of another girl.

"Name." Not a question, an order. I hesitate. I'm not exactly Cameron Weiss anymore.

"Cam. I'm Cam."

"First jumper, Cam," she barks. More people fall through the hole, in rapid succession. Allison fell through sixth, nearly falling off of the net.

"Cameron-"

"Cam," I correct, "My name's Cam, Allison."

"And my name's AJ," she corrects smugly. AJ...her initials. Everyone makes it through without too much of a hitch.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll continue it as soon as I can!


End file.
